Fan:Gaomon (Digitalize)
Gaomon is a fictional character from the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize. Gaomon the Rookie-level digimon partner of Kishi Aoinu. His name originates from "Gao" Cantonese for dog. He's extemely loyal to Kishi, like a butler. He holds the Beast Digimemory in him. Appearance Gaomon is a young blue akita-like dog digimon who wears a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves. Description Gaomon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from a the onomatopoeia for , and whose design is derived from the Akita Inu dog breed. It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on both of its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown. Gaomon is a very calm and quiet, he acts like a butler to Kishi. He is shown to blush in the presence of girls that remark on how cute he looks. Attacks *'Double Backhand': Spins around very fast in a whirlwind, either creating a vortex or striking an enemy in a tornado of punches. *'Rolling Upper': Jumps into the air, spinning and striking his opponent with his fist. *'Speed Bash' (Gao Rush): Rapidly punches an enemy. Other forms The name "Gaomon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Gaomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:Blue; color:White" | Wanyamon Wanyamon is Gaomon's In-Training Form. His name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a and a , and as such resembles a cross between a dog and a cat. It is a Digimon fused from the data of small, pet animals like dogs and cats. Because its unexpected movements are also quick, caution is necessary so that it doesn't get away, but it becomes very emotionally attached if shown affection like a pet. Attacks *'Smile Fang': Suddenly bites, after appearing amply charming. |- | Gaogamon Gaogamon is Gaomon's Champion form. Gaogamon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from a concatenation of the onomatopoeia for and the onomatopoeia for a , and whose design is derived from the Akita Inu dog breed. Gaomon's physique has gotten larger, and its steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is a quadruped, with its tenacious leg strength it can also stand up to attack like a bear. His name is a combination of the Japanese onomatopoeias "Gao" and "Ga," which are used to describe the sound of a growl. He resembles a large blue Akita Inu dog. Gaogamon is similar to Matt's Garurumon, featuring similar aspects. Attacks *'Dash Double Claw': Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound': Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow': Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. {|wikitable |- | style="background:Blue; color:White" | MachGaogamon MachGaogamon is Gaomon's Ultimate form. MachGaogamon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mach Gaogamon". It carries rocket engines with enormous propulsive power on its back. Although its flight duration is limited, it momentarily exploits its maximum thrust, and is most skilled in "Hit and Away". Attacks *'Howling Cannon': MachGaogamon releases his roar through his cannons all at once. *'Winning Knuckle': A powerful punch attack. *'Gaoga Tornade' (Gaoga Tornado): MachGaogamon flies in a spiral pattern around the enemy, creating a tornado around his body as he strikes rapidly from all angles. |- | MirageGaogamon MirageGaogamon is Gaomon's Mega form. MirageGaogamon is a Beast Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mirage Gaogamon". Its whole body is clad in Chrome Digizoid armor, and as a result of it moving at incomparable speeds, it deceives the opponent by appearing to only be a mirage. MirageGaogamon has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its chest. MirageGaogamon is covered in Chrome Digizoid armor and has the Digital Hazard sign (the same four triangles which are on Guilmon) on his chest. Attacks *'Full Moon Blaster': MirageGaogamon accumulates all the energy in his body into his chest and fires a blast from the opening there. *'Double Crescent Mirage': MirageGaogamon fires crescent moon shockwaves from his two hands. *'Gale Claw': MirageGaogamon lunges forward with an incredible amount of speed, focusing his power into a single claw-swipe. |- | style="background:Blue; color:White" | MirageGaogamon Burst Mode MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is MirageGaogamon's Mode change. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is a Beast Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mirage Gaogamon". It is a MirageGaogamon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears a weapon and an aura of planetary-class high-energy. MirageGaogamon temporarily assumes this form through Burst Evolution—which pushes his powers and abilities to the limit. Attacks *'Meteor Shackle' (Full Moon Meteor Impact): MirageGaogamon Burst Mode strikes his enemy with a globe of light that has the energy of a planet. *'Final Mirage Burst': An attack where MirageGaogamon Burst Mode puts all of his power inside his weapon and releases it. *'Luna Hook Slasher': Cuts and tears apart the enemy with his crescent energy blade. |- | Trivia *Gaomon is based on the Gaomon from Digimon Data Squad. Category:Fan Digimon